


Crystal

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: But now, sitting opposite the woman, watching her crystal blue eyes and silky, strawberry blonde hair, Mary found herself re-evaluating her earlier assumptions.





	Crystal

She wanted to hate her, she really did. When Lavinia Swire came to Downton on the arm of Matthew Crawley, Mary had felt her stomach twist with what she had initially taken to be jealousy, but now, sitting opposite the woman, watching her crystal blue eyes and silky, strawberry blonde hair, Mary found herself re-evaluating her earlier assumptions. She found herself drawn to Lavinia’s elegant features and her graceful, swan-like neck. Lavinia truly was beautiful. Her eyes drifted to Mary’s and Mary felt the world slow, willing it to stop, just to spend an eternity in her gaze.


End file.
